


More Than That

by lovealways21



Series: Hacy Drabbles [1]
Category: Charmed (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: Macy is more than just a drunken night to Harry.





	More Than That

**Author's Note:**

> Sentence Prompt #1: "You're more than just a one night stand."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly.

Macy prided herself in being a morning person. Waking up to the aroma of brewing coffee making its way through the vents, signaling that Harry was downstairs in the kitchen, and the sun peaking in through her white curtains. Even the sound of birds chirping from the tree outside her window was welcome.

This morning was unlike every other morning, except for one thing. That one thing being the aroma of coffee filling her nostrils was absent. It wasn't possible not to be when the person who usually brewed said coffee was sleeping next to her... naked.

Macy pulls the covers back and looks down. Yep, she too is naked. She isn't stupid. She knows exactly what that means. It is not the fact that it was obvious they had slept together the night before that bothers her. It's the fact that she doesn't remember any of it. That last she remembers is them drinking some wine, apparently too much wine. Then the next thing she knows is the here and now she has woken up to find them both in bed sans clothes.

She feels the sheets move as Harry stirs next to her.

"Morning," Harry says sleepily.

Macy watches him from the corner of her eye.

"Uh...did we..." Harry says upon realizing the curious position that they are in. "Did we sleep together?"

Macy nods. "It appears so."

"Well then..."

"I completely get that this was just a mistake," Macy says, looking anywhere but at Harry. "It's only a drunken one night stand and nothing more. There are no hard feelings."

Harry reaches over and places his hand on hers, causing her to look down at their hands in surprise.

 _"You're more than just a one night stand,"_ he tells her, his voice full of sincerity. "Don't ever think otherwise because it's not true."

Macy looks up at him. "Really?"

Harry nods. "You know I care about you, Macy." He smiles. "I could never see you as only a drunken hookup."

A small smile appears on Macy's face. "That's a relief," she admits. "I care about you, too."


End file.
